The present invention relates to a cooling system for a diagnostic imaging apparatus.
A conventional computed tomography (CT) x-ray scanner is a relatively large, stationary device having a fixed bore, and is typically located in a dedicated x-ray room, such as in the radiology department of a hospital. A number of components of the x-ray scanning device, such as the x-ray source and high-voltage generator, are known to generate a large amount of heat during operation of the system. Other components, such as the x-ray detector, are very sensitive to heat. Conventional CT scanners typically include cooling systems to manage heat flow, and ensure that the heat generated by the system does not interfere with the operation of the imaging apparatus. These cooling systems can be relatively large and complex, which is not a problem with conventional systems, which are very large and fixed in place.
It would be desirable to have true X-ray CT functionality in a mobile device that can, for example, easily be moved to different areas of a hospital and can be used at the point of care, such as in an operating room or emergency room. However, making an x-ray CT scanner mobile, while maintaining the same level of functionality as conventional fixed systems, requires substantial changes to overall system architecture. Ideally, a mobile system should be made smaller, more compact and lightweight relative to conventional systems. Moreover, other considerations need to be taken into account where the system is intended to be used in a sterile environment. The conventional techniques for cooling are not well adapted to small and/or mobile imaging devices.